Around it Goes
by Gin no raita wa bara
Summary: Naruto decides to throw a party for Gaara, and ends up playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. What will happen with Temari spinds and it lands on Shikamaru? This is for ShinobiStar who requested it! Enjoy
1. The Spin

_**Around it goes: Shikamaru + Temari**_

_**Chapter 1: Spin**_

Today was the big party of Uzumaki Naruto. Everybody was invited to the get together. Why is there a party you may ask? Because my brother, Gaara, was resurrected after two Akatsuki members captured and killed him. A woman by the name on Chiyo, along with Uzumaki Naruto, brought him back to life, and I am forever in their debt.

"I'm not going," Gaara hissed, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

"Dammit Gaara, you're going or I will literally _drag_ you over there. This party is dedicated to YOU! Why don't you want to go?" I asked, sighing. This boy was the most stubborn I've ever met. How am I related to him?

"Temari, you know very well I don't like parties, or people! The only reason you want me to go is so you can flirt with Shikamaru Nara," he growled back.

"That's not true Gaara! You know I love you! You're my little brother! Do you realize how devastated I was when I saw your dead body? Now shut up and get ready, you're going," I snapped at him.

"Temari! As the Kazekage, I can make my own decisions! I. Am. Not. Going. To. This. Party."

"Gaara! As your older sister, I over rule you, therefore, YOU'RE GOING!" I said, using my place as older sister to my advantage. Screw being Kazekage, I'm the only girl out of the three of us and dammit, that boy will listen to me!

After what seems like countless hours of glaring at each other, he gave in, sighing.

"Fine," he growled. "But if anything goes wrong, it's on your conscience, got it?"

"Yes Kazekage-sama," I smirked and left his room, allowing him to sulk silently since I'm making him be social for once.

'_That boy is so stubborn! He didn't always used to be this way. It almost pains me to order him around all the time, but I'm his sister, he can always trust me, and he knows that! Besides, it's so not true that I only want him to go so I can spend time with Shikamaru! That's only half the reason! I want Gaara to go, and to have fun! Maybe even get a girlfriend while he's there! Shikamaru…I wonder if he has a girlfriend. If he did my heart would break. I love that boy to no end. I just hate how I'm so terrified to tell him. He and I are friends, but we aren't as close as I want us to be. In a way it's like the Hinata and Naruto relationship. We are friends, but I want so much more for us. He probably wouldn't like me anyways… I heard Ino has a crush on him,'_ I thought. The last sentence made me shudder. Ino and Shikamaru? No, not possible. She's to hung over on Sasuke.

'_But what if he likes her back?' _I thought to myself.

"Temari? Hellooooo, Temari? Anyone in there?" Kankuro asked, whilst slightly knocking on my head. I looked up immediately, wincing as his knuckles made contact with my head.

"Huh? Oh hey Kankuro, you seen Gaara?" I asked, smiling. Though I couldn't get the last thought out of my head, I had to at least pretend like I wasn't bothered.

"Yeah, he just left. He was mumbling something about you being on your period…" the puppet master said. His eyes looked at me cautiously. All I did was stand there with a blank expression on my face, and then growled.

"I'm not on my period! Stupid boys! Gaara was just mad because I'm making him go to HIS party that Naruto is throwing. I don't see why he wouldn't want to go…" I sighed, following my brother outside. We slowly made our way to the banana blonde's house. We were lucky that we had arrived at Konohagakure a few hours before, but of course Gaara was mad, and decided to stay inside and sulk the whole afternoon.

"You know he's not the most social person, and I don't blame him, so of course he's gonna be upset that you're making him go to a party. Who was invited anyway?" the boy asked, sighing.

"Me, you, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino," I said, practically spitting out Ino's name. This of course, got Kankuro's attention.

"Sixteen people? No wonder the boy was so mad! And what's with you and Ino?" he asked, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"It's nothing," I sighed, waving my hand dismissively at the topic.

"You heard she likes Shikamaru, didn't you?" he asked, stopping in his tracks. I bumped into him slightly, blushing like mad.

"…" I said nothing, and simply turned my head and looked in another direction. Kankuro chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"He doesn't like her like that, don't worry."

"I-I'm not worried!" I stuttered, blushing even more.

"I can see it in your eyes Temari. Deny it all you want, but you're I love with Shikamaru Nara," he smiled and began walking again. I followed in suit, biting my lip.

"I never denied it," I whispered, looking down. Kankuro stopped again, looking at me with a huge smile plastered in his face.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"He'd just reject me," I sighed, frowning.

"I highly doubt that."

"Why do you say that?"

To that question I got no answer. My brother simply patted my head, winked, turned, and walked away. I stood there like an idiot momentarily, before regaining my composure and stumbling my way to Naruto's house. A few minutes later I get there, hearing loud music and laughter from inside.

'_Gaara must be in Hell,'_ I thought, giggling a bit. It'll do him good to get out and mingle for a change, instead of being cooped up in his room all day. Sighing, I knocked on the door and waited. I could hear the sound of footsteps then the door burst open, revealing a very nervous Hinata.

"H-hello Temari-chan. C-come in," she mumbled, moving out of the door way. I smiled at her and walked in, looking around.

This place wasn't as bad as I thought. People were just laughing, dancing, and talking. Kiba and Akamaru were in the kitchen, making what looks to be popcorn, Neji was dancing with Tenten, both blushing but smiling, Naruto was setting up the music, smiling like always, Hinata closed the door then scampered away to Naruto's side, Rock Lee was…break dancing in the middle of the living room, receiving amused and confused expressions from everybody around him, Gaara was sitting on the couch…with a…GIRL ON HIS LAP? Woah! I'd have to ask him about it later. The girl has light brown hair that fell down to her shoulder, with bright brown eyes and a blush on her cheeks. Gaara was actually…smiling. Aww!

Looking around, I was able to find the one I was originally searching for. Shikamaru… Of course, he's asleep. Again… Sighing, I walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him He was leaning up against the wall, eyes closed and his breathing steady. I smiled; he looked so peaceful and so cute when he's asleep.

Giggled, I poked a few times in his stomach, watching as his eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty!" I laughed.

"Hmm? Oh hey Temari," he smiled, chuckling a bit.

"How can you sleep at a party?" I asked, sitting next to him on the floor.

He just shrugged and grinned. I rolled my eyes and pointed to Gaara. "You know her?"

The black haired boy looked over to see the girl kiss Gaara's cheek, resulting in him blushing darkly and smiling lightly.

"Yeah, that's Daniella. I heard she's from Iwagakure and decided to move here when her parents died. Guess she's taken a liking to your brother," he chuckled and watched the two. They were cute…

"Okay guys, gather around! I have a game I wanna play!" Naruto yelled, waving his hands, beckoning for people to form a circle in the middle of the living room.

"What?" Kiba asked, setting Akamaru on his head.

"We are going to play Seven Minutes in Heave, Spin the bottle version. The rules are simple. First, we will go clockwise on who gets to spin the bottle. Second, who even the bottle points to, you will be forced into my little closet to do whatever you want, except killing your partner. Third, once you've had your turn, you can leave the circle. No one gets two turns. Got it?" the blonde boy asked, smiling. Everyone nodded and we began.

'_Oh this would definitely be interesting…'_ I sighed.


	2. Closet

_**Hey guys! Chppie 2 here! Hope ya like it! I don't own anything except Daniella :3 R&R? This is for Shinobistar!**_

_**Around it goes: Shikamaru + Temari**_

_Chapter 2: Closet_

"Okay, I'll go first," Naruto grinned and stood back, giving the bottle a hard spin. It seemed to go in a circle before it finally began to slow down. Neji…Shino…me…Gaara…Daniella…then finally, it stopped on none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone in the circle burst out laughing. The most unlikely pair would be stuck in a cramped little closet together for Seven minutes.

"Have fun you two," Kiba winked and laugh hard at the boy's glare at him. He got up and shut the closet door, locking it in the process. For a few minutes all you could here was silence, then a loud thud came from inside the closet, followed by some curses, a faint 'I hate you' then silence again.

After their seven minutes ended, both boys came out glaring at each other. Naruto had a black eye whilst Sasuke had a small cut run down his cheek. Everyone started laughing at them again.

"Oh shut up. Temari, it's our turn," Naruto scowled, and then grinned, tossing me the small glass Coke bottle. Nodding, I spun the bottle with little force, but enough to send it spiraling around the circle. It began to slow down, choosing its next victim. Chouji…Ino…Sakura…Daniella…Gaara…Shino…me…and finally stopping on Shikamaru. We looked up at each other and shrugged.

Getting up, he reached down and tugged me with him, towing me into the closet.

"Don't kill each other," Kankuro teased, getting a death glare from me as the Kiba closed and locked the closet door.

"So," the black haired boy laughed. "How's it like being in the closet with me?"

"It's such a drag," I giggled, mocking his tone and bored facial expressions. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled, patting my head.

"You're cool," he said. "Definitely not a drag," he grinned.

"Thanks Shika, you're pretty cool too," I smiled, attempting to hide my excitement.

'_Shika doesn't think I'm a drag! And he usually thinks EVERYTHING'S a drag! AHH! This is amazing!'_ I squealed in my head.

Suddenly his smile vanished, instead replaced by a sheepish look.

"Y-you don't mind being in the closet with me…do you?" he asked, looking down.

I looked at him. Was he acting…shy? Shikamaru Nara is acting…shy? AWW!

Giggling I gave him a quick hug.

"Of course not Shika! You're my friend, so I don't mind," I replied.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"G-good. Actually there's something I wanted to tell you…" he mumbled and looked down, blushing.

"What is it?" I asked, biting my lip in excitement.

"I-" he was cut off my Kiba and Akamaru shoving the door open.

"TIME'S UP!" he yelled, opening the door. He seemed to study us for a minute, the frowned. "You two are no fun," he humphed.

Shikamaru just sighed and exited the small room. I followed quickly behind. As I was going to sit down beside my brother Kankuro, Shikamaru grabbed my hand and led me outside the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following him while he tugged on my hand. I recognized the path we were on and my eyes widened and I blushed. He was taking to his house. The black haired boy walked up to his door and pulled me inside, plopping me down on a couch.

"Shika?" I asked. He looked at me then smiled.

"Sorry about being so mysterious. I just wanted to talk to you alone. Is that okay?" he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-yeah sure, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked, giggling.

Shikamaru sighed and sat next to me on the couch. I blushed deeply as watched him take my hand and play with my fingers, simply rubbing his hand over mine.

"I…" he sighed. "It's…" again a sigh.

"Come on, spit it out," I said, smiling.

"IlikeyouTemari," he sputtered, slurring all the words together to making in sound incomprehensible.

"Umm…I'm sorry. What did you say? I didn't understand you…"

Taking both my hands in his, he sighed and looked me straight in the eyes. "Temari, I like you. No, I don't. I love you. I have ever since we met. I'm sorry I never told you sooner, I was too afraid. I was planning on telling you earlier, but Kiba ruined the moment."

I was speechless. He loved me? Shikamaru Nara liked me? No…he loved me! He loves me! I wanted to scream!

"Y-you love me?" was all I managed to say. I knew my face was in some form of a blush, and my eyes were wide.

"With all my heart," was all he said. And that's all that needed to be said.

Without thinking, I pulled him in for a teeth crashing kiss. At first he seemed startled by my sudden movements, then quickly recovered and kissed back eagerly. Jashin…his lips were so soft. He tasted like chocolate, so sweet and delicious. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him. He rubbed circles on my sides in a sweet, soothing manner.

I reluctantly pulled away, my lungs were screaming at me to give them air. Panting, I looked up at him and giggled.

"I take it you like me back?" he smirked.

"No," I shook my head, and hi face fell, sadness clear in his eyes. Giggling again, I pecked his lips and rested my forehead against his.

"I love you back," I whispered. Shikamaru looked shocked and gazed into my eyes. I smiled softly in return.

He had the biggest grin on his face and he fell back on the couch, now lying down. I was lying on top of him, my head resting under his chin and arms around his neck. He has his hands on my hips, making little shapes with his fingers on my skin.

This was perfect. As we lay here, wrapped in each other's arms, a loving aura surrounding us, I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. I'd be sure to thank Naruto for the idea of having a party, and Kiba, for barging in on us.

Shikamaru yawned and pulled me closer, hugging me softly. "Goodnight Temari," he whispered and kissed me cheek.

"Goodnight, Shikamaru," I replied, snuggling closer into him.

And what a good night it was…

**The End.**


End file.
